


The Spectacular - Spidey

by FindingMysteries



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMysteries/pseuds/FindingMysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader who also happens to be a hero within the city of New York, now you have been on the streets for months, you had left your parents and where needing work to get yourself off the ground and this is when the Spectacular Spider-Man hit the paper and this is also when villains started popping up everywhere. When night you where approached and asked if you wanted to get paid you where desperate and said yes. The man took you a lab and there you where put under. You woke up back and on the street and had no memory of what had happened. Strange things started to happen to you metal things started moving when you waved your hand and you could do a lot of things that you couldn't before. You went out of control running around the city, hurting people and terrified out of your mind. This is when you met The Spectacular Spider-Man. He helps you get's you back onto your feet. Now where does this all play in with Peter Parker well after sometime you and spidey (nickname you have for him) really start to trust each other and seeing as he knows yours why not tell him is. It was a big jump but he he took that jump and trusted you with Peter Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nature Vs Nuture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone looking at this piece I have written, I am very new to Archive as a writer and I'm very unsure how this piece will do. So here it is I hope you like it   
> I have also written this on wattpad so you can find it there if you want.

This story is based off the Spectacular Spider-Man, Season 1 Episode 13 

I heard the room grow quiet. I scaled down and entered the room threw the window at this time, Peter was washing the dishes he had just finished putting away the last few dishes when i entered the kitchen. Peter pulled up his blue shirt revealing his spidey suit, he reached under and pulled out a test tube, my eyes widen with fear. He can't. I thought.

"Please don't" i whispered.

He jumped almost dropping the test tube.

" (name)! don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Please don't do it, please don't leave me."

"What do you mean? leave you?" He looked down at his hand, he looked shocked. "No i wasn't going to, i was just pouring it down the sink."

I let out a sigh. He turned around opened the test tube and poured it contents down the drain, I smiled and walked closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer he placed one hand on mine. I breathed in his scent. I smiled more he smelled. . . boyish (I hope that doesn't sound stupid) his scent was made up of clean Landry and sweat to be honest. I liked the way he smelled.

Peter stepped back quickly and raised his hand up in defense as the sink foamed up. i laughed. Peter quickly turned on the tap making the yellow form disappear.

"Hey Peter are the last of the boxes in here?" 

I looked over at the doorway that lead to the stairways.

"Ah yeah!" Peter shuttered 

"I better be going, I'll meet you upstairs when your done" I whispered to him.

I unwrapped my arms and jumped out the window.

To Be Continued. . . .


	2. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here part 2!! I'm really happy some people read it. So once again i suck a writing and my grammar sucks balls so I'm very sorry for anything wrong with in this part. So I'll post the next part sometime soon, any who's thanks for reading and wish to see you once again in the next chapter!

This story is based off the Spectacular Spider-Man, Season 1 Episode 13

I unwrapped my arms and jumped out the window.

I landed behind pair of trash cans. I move right of the trash cans and started climbing up the side of the house. I go to the front and preach where the shadows hide me, I look down.

I watch Mr. Stacy put away the rest of the boxes and head towards the drivers side and gets in. I find Peter standing with Gwen. I listened in. 

"This was amazing Gwen" he tells her, He pause seconding guessing his words. "Your amazing" he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks!"

"No prob" She looks down. "Well. . . . night!" 

I watch her head down the steps but stops and pauses at the last one, she turns around and heads back up the steps. She cups her hands around his face and pulls him closure till their lips touch.

My insides twist as i watch them, I start to feel uneasy, My hearts starts to hurt as i watch. The pain doesn't fade as they continues. 

She pulls away and runs back down the steps, into the car. Peter stands there shock as they drive away.

"Whoa!" he whispers.

Peter smiles and heads back inside. I make my way to his bedroom window near the back of the house, I quickly sit down on the window still and wait for Peter

"Goodnight Aunt May" I hear from outside the room. 

The door opens and Peter enters my eyes landed upon his smile and my heart beings to hurt again. I try not to let the discomfort show.

" Hey Pet"

Peter looks at me with a confused look 

"Why are you sitting there?" 

"Oh i just thought i could change it up for the night" I jump off the window still and into Pet's room

"What do you mean?" He takes a few steps towards me.

"I think I'm just going to spend the night at Harry's" I look down.

"_(Y/n)_ . . . "

" i didn't want to say goodbye before i left" I look up and give him a small smile. He shakes his head, shaking himself of clouded thoughts.

"But you can't, I mean you know who Harry is, It's not safe for you there"

"I know but his been off the stuff, so I think its safe"

"But-"

"Peter just don't argue"

He looks hurt like someone had taken his heart and stomped on it and his look made me feel the same way. I wrapped my arms around him his arm followed suit.

"Happy thanksgiving Spidey" I whispered.

I held him closer and than let go. I walked towards the window, i looked out towards the city lights.

'And um nice Job on scoring Gwen just please make sure your honest with Liz" I than jumped out the window and down to the ground and started running away from the window, from the house, away from Peter Parker. 

To Be Continued. . .


End file.
